


Little Routine

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, I'm Sorry, Pain, SO, and make it happy, because i felt guilty, haha - Freeform, if you wanna fix it, or read the next as well, the second chapter islike, to fix it, with a happy ending, you can just stop at the first if you want major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just pure angst, this chapter. I don't know what came over me when I wrote it. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Peggy and Angie live together they started living together they also started up up their own cute little routine. They have a schedule, and Peggy always gets home first, and it’s winter, and she never turns on the heater, and Angie’s one of those annoying people who is always cold. So when she gets home she sees Peggy working on S.S.R. things. And she usually sits at this chair near a big window in the corner. Peggy has it figured out. There’s just enough light and it’s not too central so she doesn’t feel like she’s trying to get the staff’s attention or anything. 

And she always has her back to the front doors so Angie always comes up behind her and covers her eyes and Peggy ignores her for a couple of seconds and finally gives in and says “I know it’s you Angie!” And Angie giggles and pulls herself into Peggy’s lap and tries to “soak up her warmth” because it’s “freezin’ out there!” And Peggy loves it. And they both cuddle every night and barely get anything done. And then finally when it starts getting dark enough that they should turn on the light, Peggy gets the light, and Angie turns on the heater (despite Peggy rolling her eyes), and then they have an arrangement with the staff that every Friday Angie and Peggy make dinner. Well, Angie makes the dinner mostly. 

But Peggy helps measure out things sometimes, and she tells Angie when the timer is going off (even though Angie can hear it perfectly). And then they eat dinner together and they tell the staff good night. The staff currently understand that that means “stay away from Peggy’s room now” and they try to do any cleaning up nearby done before they finish dinner. And then they got to bed together and they wake up cuddled next to each other. And even if Peggy’s awake she always pretends to be asleep so she can be ‘woken up’ by Angie who always rolls over sleepily and whispers “I love you.” Before kissing her gently on the nose, and then they start getting ready together.

But then imagine one day Angie gets home on a Friday, the end of the week and she’s planning her dinner, and bought a bunch of ingredients. So she’s extra excited ‘cause she had a bit of luck at the auditions and got some extra stuff she didn’t usually get. And she goes up behind the chair to put her hands around Peggy’s face… 

But as she does so something seems different about her face… but, she knows she can wait to find out. She’s had a good day and she’s just gonna play along and pretend like everything’s normal for a bit. Then she knows she can surprise Peggy. She loves surprises and pretending. She hasn’t done it for ages, so her heart’s beating just a bit faster in her chest and she thinks… just wait. Just wait ‘til she says it and you can surprise her. So she does wait a while… but finally she thinks.. it’s been a long while. She decides to just come out with and says a little excitedly (but also nervously, what if Peggy is trying to surprise her too?)… “Peggy?” 

There’s no answer and she wonder’s what’s going on, so she immediately runs around the other side of the chair to find that she really did have her hands around Peggy. In a way. It’s Peggy, but her eyes are shut, and she looks weird… different… and… then she realises. Among the patterns on her red dress and bunches and crumples there is a significantly dark, red patch with a hole it in. “Peggy?” she whispers, she reaches her fingers up shakily to touch Peggy’s face. It feels different… cold. Wrong. That was why…  
She shudders and her eyes brim with tears. “Peggy? Peggy?… Peggy?” she keeps whispering as tears fall down her face steadily. She gingerly sits next to Peggy’s legs and holds onto them. She holds onto them with all her strength. Squeezing her eyes shut and then she has a thought. What if she breaks the legs? What is it like for… 

Oh God. She clenches her teeth together as she tries not to make any sound while oddly gripping Peggy’s leg. She doesn’t want to let go. She doesn’t want to stop touching her. She can’t let go. Then it won’t be… she doesn’t know but she can’t let go. She can’t press too hard either. She tries to ignore the morbidness and focuses on the perfect pressure as she sits there, hunched over, letting her dress soak up her tears as it gets darker and darker. When she realises it’s completely dark she’s stopped crying. The tears are half dried on her face and neck, she feels sick. But she just keeps holding Peggy’s legs. Frozen in terror. It’s a while before the staff turn on the lights and find them. They try to do something, pry her from Peggy, comfort her, give her food… she just begs. “Please, go away. Leave me. Leave me alone. Go away.” 

When Angie wakes up she feels odd and disoriented, it’s bright and warm and strange and uncomfortable… but she can feel Peggy somewhere… and she whispers “I love you.” and moves to kiss Peggy on the nose. She does this while half-asleep, eyes closed. But after the kiss she realises that surface is cold and strange and… she blinks rapidly, it’s so bright… it’s not usually like this… and the floor is so hard… floor? Why is there a floor? And then the realisation dawns on her… the details of last night seeping back until she feels sick again. Sick and lost and dizzy and weak and tired, and she stands up feebly in her uncertainty. What should she-  
And then she sees Peggy’s face, in the bright daylight. A dull, faded remnant of her love now worn and strange and unreal… unfeeling and dead. Dead and still and she drops to her knees with sadness and weakness and and curls up again, letting sobs rack her body with pain. Physical pain, that’s what she wants. Physical pain to stop the numbness. And she keeps crying and coughing and sobbing until the staff find her.


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just made the ending happy here for anyone who was incredibly upset by all the angst when I posted it on tumblr. Enjoy.

Angie opens her eyes numbly. She feels tired and cold and… of course. She’s fallen asleep without getting changed again, and the blanket just fell off. She frowns and looks in the mirror. She looks terrible. She sighs. She feels weak and tired… and disoriented.

“Peggy?” she calls.   
“What is it Angie?” she hears the crisp, composed voice from the living room.  
She runs out toward her and crashes into her, tacking her on the green couch and knocking some papers out of her hands.   
“Angie!” Peggy yell-whispers, her break being knocked out, before she feels a drop of water or something… on her dress and looks up at Angie’s face. “Angie?” this time she is very concerned.  
“Oh Peggy… I know we… I know you’re all tough and smart and fast but I uh… I had a real bad dream.”  
“Oh Honey.” Peggy whispers, wrapping her arms around Angie, letting Angie’s weight press against her. “Oh Honey what happened?”

It’s always too hard to say, and suddenly Angie is choking back tears and sobs, and pressing her face into Peggy’s stomach while Peggy strokes her hair. “Angie, Darling?”  
Angie lifts her head up for a second, and through sobs whispers… “You died.” Before collapsing into Peggy’s stomach again, sobbing.  
“Shh Angie, Honey, I’m right here. It’s alright Darling. Shh… Don’t worry Angie. I’m always going to be here for you. Don’t you worry. Don’t you fret Sweetheart.” And they lie there for a while, Peggy stroking Angie’s hair, Angie crying into Peggy’s dress. Until slowly the sobs die down… and then they lie there on the couch for a while in silence, and Angie lifts up her tear-streaked face and whispers… “You… you called me sweetheart?”

“Yes?” Peggy replies softly. They both feel a little weak and overwhelmed.  
Angie slowly sits up, and Peggy follows her lead. “It’s just… ya never called me that before.”  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah… I mean. It sounds a little…”  
“A little what?”  
They’re both talking quietly and slowly, with no reason to. As if they’re both so fragile that sound could break them.  
“Romantic?” Maybe it’s the silence, and the vulnerability, and the tears… maybe it’s the strangeness. It’s never been like this before. They’ve gotten drunk together, and Peggy has cried a little. But not like this. Not like… this. Never. And somehow it gives Angie the courage to say something she would usually avoid like the plague.  
“Oh… romantic.” Peggy looks down and blushes a little. Angie blushes too, and keeps the corner of her eye on Peggy. She doesn’t know what’s gonna happen, and suddenly it’s like they’re in a silence competition that will never end.

Until finally Angie cracks and says, “So… whadya think of that?”  
And Peggy kind of looks up and whispers more quietly than before, “I… uh… so you noticed?”  
And Angie laughs humourlessly. Peggy joins her. Then they both look at each other nervously.  
“What do you think of that?” Peggy asks, faking a smile. Her hands are shaking. She feels vulnerable too. Vulnerable and strange and brave.   
Angie bites her lip and fakes a smile too. Another tear runs down her cheek.   
“I think uh… I think I’d like to know how ya feel… about me, and uh… us?”  
And Peggy fakes a smile again, and it twitches and she can barely contain herself before she says shakily, “I feel uh… quite a connection to you Angie. And I… uh, I understand if you don’t return the sentiment. But no matter what I… I care for you Darling. And I uh… I would do anything to keep you s-safe and protect you from any harm. I would do anything, Angie.”

Angie’s eyes widen and a couple of tears run down her cheeks as she replies, “Oh… I see. I mean, ya didn’t answer the question… but does that mean ya… I mean… Ya see… when I had that dream last night I wasn’t just that… terrible thing. It was me an’ you and we were in, uh… we kissed. And hugged and held hands. Every day. And I liked it…a lot. I adored it. It was all I really wanted and I was so happy. It was everything I had ever dreamed of and then it was all just snatched away. Suddenly taken from me and replaced with my worst nightmare… losing you. I couldn’t… I couldn’t bear losing you, Pegs, in any way. I… really care about you too, and I’m sorry if this changes everything, or wrecks everything. But I can’t… I can’t see the possibility and not talk up. I just… I wanna know if there’s a chance… and if there’s not I would love for you ta let me stay here. I won’t pester you if-”  
“Let’s do it.”  
“What?”  
“The thing you said…” Peggy replies blushing. “Holding hands… and uh, the other thing. Can we do something like that? I’d like that.” she starts out shyly.  
A tiny smile forms on Angie’s lips and she says slowly, with some disbelief, “Ya wanna start with the other thing?”  
“I’ve got a bit of time on my hands…” Peggy blushes a little more… her heart beats faster, and smile starts spreading on her face. She tries not to, tries to play it cool… maybe she’s reading this wrong. But then Angie leans in to kiss her. Gently and softly. Square on the lips.

“Wow.” Peggy breathes quietly, “I could get used to that.”  
Angie grins and bites her lip, “Honestly, me too.”  
They both laugh a little at themselves. Feeling a little patched up… but still vulnerable after all that. “Can I hold you?” Peggy asks gently.  
Angie nods in response and Peggy takes her in her arms and whispers, “You alright?”  
And Angie whispers back, “I am now.” And kisses her cheek. “Although… I am a little tired… perhaps we could have a day off?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
They both walk a little shakily into Angie’s bedroom, as she leads and get right into the bed, clothes and all (although they take off their shoes.)   
“Ya know… I think uh… I’m a little cold, could ya, you know? Hug me?”  
Peggy laughs softly and wraps her arms around Angie, “Better?”  
“Sure English, as long as ya never let go.”  
“Of course.” Peggy replies. And they spend the rest of the day, talking and cuddling and talking about how long they’ve felt this way. And, especially on Peggy’s part… blushing a lot.

The next morning Angie wakes up feeling warm and soft and… a little squished but not unhappy… a lump groans… an accented and attractive kind of groan “English?”   
“Good Morning Darling.” Peggy replies hazily before sitting up, “Oh! Oh…” the memories come back to her and she smiles… and snuggles up to Angie and kisses her on the cheek.  
Angie kisses her back, a little more forcefully on the lips.   
With some breathlessness Peggy says, “Well… I certainly did not expect that… but I thoroughly enjoyed it…”  
And Angie grins, “Good.” she can hardly believe this. It’s like a dream come true. And they sleep in, grinning madly. Feeling the best they’ve ever felt waking up in a while… despite wearing their clothes to bed.


End file.
